Irony is so Ironic
by Kanna37
Summary: Fate has such an ironic sense of humor, as Sesshoumaru finds out one New Year's Night.


**Irony is So Ironic**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Touga was gloating.

Grinning ferally, fangs hanging out of his mouth, he was doing a victory dance around the room that was absolutely ridiculous, and if either of his sons had seen him doing it, they'd have been humiliated.

But it would have been _worth it._

He'd been happily schmoozing the night away at his family's New Year's Party when the second most gorgeous scent he'd ever had the pleasure of breathing in had crossed his inu nose, and his eyes had involuntarily closed as he'd just breathed for several seconds, enjoying the fact that he was inu and as such, could enjoy scents so much more than anyone else.

And then what it had – possibly – meant kicked in, and he'd gone and grabbed his youngest pup and forcibly dragged him into the vicinity of that scent, hoping to see some sort of reaction. He had... but not the one he'd been hoping for.

At first, he'd been disappointed... and then, what that meant had kicked in, and he'd slipped into this room, and let loose – he still couldn't believe what a sense of irony and humor the fates had, or what they had in store for his uptight, arrogant oldest pup.

For inu, the only sense that really meant anything was their sense of smell. Vision, hearing, touch, while all nice, were distant seconds, and only scent truly counted.

Especially where the formation of a lifemate bond was concerned.

An inu knew the moment they first scented the female that fate meant for them, and, in fact, a father, brother, or any other male family member would also be susceptible to that female in a minor way, though the scent would not be 'quite right'. Thus, he had caught that most beautiful scent, though he already had a lifemate, and immediately knew it was the scent of one of his son's lifemates. By getting Inuyasha and leading the boy into the room, he was able to narrow the field. While Inuyasha loved the scent, it was also 'not quite right' for him, either, meaning she was meant for his anal retentive eldest and heir, Sesshoumaru.

The thing was, according to her scent, she was human... and Sesshoumaru _hated humans._

But the other thing was, he would be completely and instinctively head over heels for her immediately he caught her scent, no matter whether she was human, no matter whether she was ugly or not, even if she had an offensive personality. As long as she had that scent, his son was _doomed_...

It would serve his arrogant oldest pup right if she was an ugly, nasty woman, though he wouldn't _really_ wish that on his son, since a mate bond was a centuries long thing, a lifetime bond, and he didn't really want to have to put up with a daughter-in-law that was a rip for that long, either...

Still chortling sadistically, he decided to go track his eldest down and introduce him to his future...

His HUMAN future.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru dearly wanted to roll his eyes at his father as he dragged him back inside the mansion to listen to some boring story one of his even more boring cronies was apparently telling him.

He couldn't believe the older male had come chasing him down for something like that – he knew he would have no interest in such things...

Between one second and the next, every thought was erased as the most wonderful scent he'd ever been privileged to catch flooded his nose and completely drowned out his father's inane droning. His eyes fell closed as every sense he possessed closed down so he could focus on it; instantly, all he could think of was one thing – finding the source of that magnificent scent and claiming her forever as his. Oh, yes, he was quite aware that it was a female scent, and he knew _exactly_ what he wanted it for.

_Human. No... it can't be. Nothing that magnificent could be human._

Lifting his head and scenting the air, he immediately took off after it, and with a grin, Touga watched, following along behind his feral son quite happily as the boy hunted his female through their New Year's Party. He was a bit curious to see what the girl looked like, now that he knew what she smelled like.

_At least I don't have to worry that she's going to freak out when Sesshoumaru pounces on her. She wouldn't be at this party if she didn't know how Inu work, _he thought, thankful that at least that wasn't going to be a problem. _I wonder which one of the human girls it is, though..._

His good friend, Hibiki, had brought his daughters, who had been studying abroad, and before that, had lived with their mother. Both had studied youkai matters in school, though, so he had no fear of them misunderstanding anything, but he was eager to see which one was his son's chosen, the elder, Kikyou, an acclaimed beauty, or the younger one, Hibiki's favorite, gentle-hearted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru froze with rage for a moment as he took in the female that was the source of that gods given scent – _she really is_ _human – _and then in a split second his rage drained and he decided that – in her case, at least – it didn't matter, his eyes roving her as he openly scented her.

"As beautiful to the eyes as your scent is the to nose," he rumbled, to Kagome's surprise; she blinked at the interruption to her conversation, her eyes taking in the sight of the most beautiful male she'd ever seen openly scenting her. And then her eyes widened as she realized what that meant as her training kicked in and his arousal made itself evident; he made no attempt to hide it, and she flushed becomingly as her body responded to the cues his was sending hers, becoming just as aroused.

Without any further words, he picked her up gently, swinging her up into his arms as her cheeks flushed; that was the last anyone saw of them for several days.

Touga grinned widely as he sauntered up to his friend and clapped him on the back. He was not at all displeased that they would be counted as related from here on out – he was quite fond of his friend, and now their family lines would forever be entwined.

Hibiki still looked confused. "What just happened, Touga?"

"Oh, come now, Hibiki! You know how it is with inu and finding their lifemates!"

"You mean to tell me that _Kagome_ is Sesshoumaru's lifemate?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah... the fates have a real fine sense of the ironic, don't they?" Touga chortled.

Hibiki just shook his head. "That's putting it mildly, Touga, that's putting it mildly. Who could have ever guessed that my Kagome would be destined for human-hating _Sesshoumaru_?"

"Well, I can guarantee he doesn't hate humans anymore," Touga said slyly, chuckling. "In fact, I'd say he's quite fond of them," he said, as he heard a rather loud snarl from his son. _Gee, boy. Any louder, and even the humans will hear you through the floors, and the noise of the party._

Hibiki just looked disconcerted. "Ok, Touga, that's really more than I wanted to know. Your son had better not hurt my daughter, is all I can say."

Touga chuckled and led his friend back into the party.

"He won't. You know that, my friend. He's definitely all inu, and now he's an inu that's head over heels in love with your daughter. Irony is so ironic, isn't it?"

~oOo~

A/N: Does anyone recognize that quote? Okay, I admit I'm old, but if anyone can make a guess and get it right, then all props goes out to them.

Just so everyone is heads up – I am on a new course of pain meds, and very, very stoned. So if things seem a little... strange, that's why. My head is very fuzzy, and I'm having a very hard time making sense.

Amber


End file.
